The present invention relates in general to a log splitter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact log splitter having a splitting wedge coupled to a beam, where the beam has a drive mechanism disposed therein.
Log splitting devices have been in use for decades. Conventional log splitters typically include a stationary support frame configured to support a hydraulic cylinder and a cooperating splitting wedge. Generally speaking, splitting of wood occurs by causing the splitting wedge to be forced through the wood, using the force of the hydraulic cylinder. In a fixed wedge version, the splitting wedge is fixed to the supporting frame, and the log is forced into the splitting wedge. In use, a log is placed in the appropriate position and is forcibly pushed against the stationary splitting wedge by the force created when the hydraulic cylinder is extended. Obviously, this requires movement or sliding of the log in order to create the desired split. This required movement necessarily requires that this type of splitter be positioned in a horizontal manner to allow space for the log to move past the wedge. In an alternative version, the splitting wedge is attached to the hydraulic cylinder, which is typically attached to the support frame. In this type of design, the log is held in place by some type of stop, thus allowing the force of the hydraulic cylinder to force the splitting wedge through the log.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, large amounts of hydraulic force make it easier to split logs with a log splitter. This is true in both fixed and movable splitting wedge designs. However, as the amount of hydraulic force supplied by the hydraulic cylinder increases, so does the required strength of the log splitter components. For example, large amounts of hydraulic force require that the support frame, splitting wedge, and stop member be constructed with sufficient strength to counteract the hydraulic force without breaking or otherwise becoming deformed.
Log splitters may also be broken into two categories based upon their orientation during operation—horizontal splitters and vertical splitters. Generally speaking, horizontal splitters require logs to be positioned horizontal and roughly parallel to the surface on which the log splitting device is set. Horizontal splitters work well for smaller, lighter logs. However, horizontal splitters can be inconvenient to use when splitting large, heavy pieces of wood. Operators must lift heavy and irregular shaped logs in order to position them in horizontal splitters. This creates safety hazards to operators as well as inefficiencies in the splitting process. All fixed wedge splitters are required to operate in the horizontal orientation, to allow space for the log to exit past the wedge itself.
Current horizontal-type log splitter designs are often large and bulky, making them difficult to both transport and store when not in use. The configuration of the log splitters themselves has traditionally dictated size requirements. In both the fixed wedge and movable wedge versions, a predetermined “splitting zone” is required to have a certain length. Naturally, the cylinder must be positioned to accommodate travel through the splitting zone. The length of the splitting zone and the length of the cylinder, when added together, require the splitter to be quite long, thus being difficult to handle. In addition, post-manufacture shipment of these log splitters to retail locations and the like is inconvenient and expensive due to their size and shape. For example, most current horizontal-type log splitters are too large to be shipped on a standard size pallet. Thus, compact log splitters that are sized to fit on a standard pallet during shipping would be highly desirable.
As mentioned above, one common design element that has made these log splitters large and bulky is the coupling of the splitting wedge or pusher in series with a hydraulic cylinder. As a result, the log splitter must be designed with a support structure having a longitudinal length that is sufficient to account for both the longitudinal length of the hydraulic cylinder used to drive the splitting wedge or pusher, as well as the longitudinal length of travel of the splitting wedge (i.e., the length of the “splitting zone”). Due to strength requirements, this support structure is continuous (e.g., a single continuous I-Beam support). Thus, while this type of design is efficient in that movement of the hydraulic piston within the cylinder transmits directly to the splitting wedge because of their positioning in series with one another and in substantially the same horizontal plane, the overall size of the log splitter is greatly increased.
Based on the foregoing, there exists a need for a compact log splitter that is compact in size to enable the log splitter to be easily shipped, transported and stored when not in use. In addition, there is a need for a compact log splitter capable of splitting logs similar in size to those that may be split using much larger log splitters.